Gundam Wing: Joy! A Blessing or a Curse?
by Hinoshi
Summary: Gundam Wing love story! Trowa and Isiss are on the rocks! It will end well! (the girls talked about are fan made chars!) Plz review!


A Blessing or a Curse?!  
  
The rain fell hard on the bloody corpses of 100 dead soldiers, she look emotionlessly at the bodies then turned her head to coldly stare at her gundam, knelt down for easy exit and entrance. She walk over to her gundam to see the body of a soldier that was still slightly alive, she looked at him then knelt down beside him, "Help me, please, help me!" he cried, his lungs filling with blood. "Help you? Why, I am the one that has killed all of your comrades and now I will kill you." Her eyes get cold as she pulls out her gun and places it between his eyes and pulls the trigger. "Another one dead." She stands up and wipes the blood from her face and enters her gundam. She sits in her cockpit as her gundam flies over the battlefield, "All your fates have been sealed, and so has mine."  
  
"Isiss! Isiss, wake up! You can't sleep all day you know!" Aggie stands over Isiss' bed as Isiss rolled over from her odd memory, dream. "I can try you know. Now move so I can get up." Isiss throws her feet over the side of the bed and looks at the clock on her bedside table. "It is only 6:00 in the morning. Why are you waking me up this early? Do we have a meeting or something with little miss Queeny?" Isiss walked into her bathroom and closed the door as Aggie continued to talk. "You know Herro hates it when you call Relena that. Yet, Of course you don't care what Herro thinks." Aggie leans up against the wall next to the bathroom door. "Yes, it is a meeting, a meeting to discuss Relena's birthday." Isiss sticks her head out the door as she walks out fully dressed and drying her hair. "For the love of god she is going on 19 how many stupid little childish birthday parties does she plan on having, one every time until she is 30?!" Aggie laughs as Isiss throws the towel down and brushes her hair and puts it up in a small ponytail. "I don't know, most likely. Come on we had better go so Herro doesn't get too pissed off." Isiss nods as they head out the door.  
  
"Aggie!" Duo says as he and Aggie hug and kiss each other all lovey like. "Oh would you please move and do that shit in your own damn rooms?" Isiss moans as she pushes past them. "You just say that because you are single and have no one to do that with." Duo mouths off and finds Isiss with a gun between his eyes. "Watch your mouth Duo, I STILL have no problem killing you." She puts her gun away and walks into the dinning room. "Hello Isiss." Wuffie says as he still stays leaning on the wall. "Hey." She notices Trowa isn't there. "Where is Trowa? He here yet?" "Yeah, he is in the kitchen with Herro right now." Quatra says as he offers Isiss his seat. "Oh, there goes the rest of my afternoon." Isiss says as she sits down. "Don't tell me you are still pissed off at Trowa?" Aggie sighs as she sits next to Duo. "Okay, I won't tell you." Isiss leans back and props her feet up. "What was the reason this time?" Wufie asks as he walks over to Isiss and takes a seat by her. "Well supposedly he was." Aggie begain. "It is none of your business! Don't tell him Aggie, it is no ones concern but mine and Trowas."  
  
"Hello Aggie. Isiss." Trowa said as he just nodded at Isiss. ".Whatever." Isiss said turning towards Duo. Trowa sighed and pulled Aggie aside. "Isiss is still pissed off at me? I don't understand why I have apologized 1000 times for what I did and she still won't take it as truth. I don't know if I can handle having her hate me." "What do you still love her or something Trowa?" Aggie asked looking into Trowa's, now even more sad eyes. "Yes, I've never stopped. If only she would let me talk to her." Trowa turned his head to face Isiss. "Well, pull her outside, she will want to go for a walk outside on the beach, talk to her then and don't give up no matter how bitchy she gets. You keep after her." Aggie walks into the living room with everyone else. "That is easier said then done."  
  
-------------------The day of Relena's Birthday. ---------------------------  
  
Isiss walks in with Aggie and Duo and moans, "Joy, another stupid Relena birthday. When will she grow up? Oh, Hi Herro." She waves at him as he gives her a rude look. "Oh come off it Herro, why you have to be so defensive of her I will never know." "Some call it love." Duo laughed under his breath. They walk in to see Relena with a big grin on her face. "Happy Birthday Relena!" All but, Isiss, Trowa, and Herro say. "Happy birthday Relena." Trowa and Herro say in their basic monetone voices. Isiss gives a cocky grin. "Oh, no she is going to do it." Wuffie said under his breath. "Happy birthday Relena. When do you plan on growing up and joining the rest of us adults?" "It is nice to see you too Isiss, I'll join the adults when I damn well please." She flashes a cocky grin. "When will that be. When you turn 30?" Isiss mouthed back. "Yes actually it is." Relena laughed along with Isiss. "You are slowly, but surely, becoming a smart ass bitch. I have never been so proud." Isiss sits by Relena still ignoring Trowa. "Well that I never saw coming. Duo, could you go get me a glass of punch?" Aggie smiles. "Yeah, uhh, sure okay." He gets up and gets himself and Aggie a glass of punch. After some time Isiss gets up and heads to the beach. "This is your chance Trowa, go after her and talk to her." Aggie pushes Trowa out the door. "I'm going, I'm going." Trowa walks out the door to see Isiss turn the corner.  
  
"Why have you been fallowing me Trowa? What do you want?" Isiss turns around to face Trowa after walking down the beach for almost ½ of a mile. "I wanted to talk to you about, well us." Trowa said getting closer to her. "Us? There is no Us. You blew that remember, or have you forgotten already?" Isiss step back one step. "I never meant to hurt you okay, I don't understand where you get I was cheating on you. That girl was an old friend nothing more and she merely gave me a kiss on the cheek that was it." Trowa sighed. "Just a friend, she seemed a lot more then just a friend when I caught you with your arms around her like.." Isiss stopped for a second. "Like what?" Trowa asked. ".Like..you used to do me." Isiss turned her head and started to walk away again. "You can't keep running from me, I don't know how much this helps, but I still love you." Isiss stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him as he got closer to her. "..How do I know you mean it?" Trowa leaned in closer to Isiss' face. "Because I do. I've never loved anyone before so I know this is what I have felt sense the first time you agreed to join me for dinner." Isiss sighed and looked down at her feet then into Trowa's eyes again, "I still love you too, but, I just don't think." She started until she was stopped by Trowa's lips kissing hers.  
  
Isiss let out a small sigh as she closed her eyes and took in the kiss wrapping her arms around Trowa's neck. Trowa, realizing that they were near a wall, pushes Isiss up against it. Isiss lifts her leg up against Trowa's thigh and continues the kissing. "Ah-hum! I guess you two are on good terms again?" Aggie asked hiding a giggle. Isiss and Trowa jerked to face them letting go of each other, "HOW LONG WHERE YOU STANDING THERE!?" Isiss yelled her cheeks going a bright pink. "Long enough, interesting leg action there Isiss." Duo laughed. Duo finds a fist on either of his jaws, one belonging to Isiss and the other Trowa. "Damn, Duo one day you will learn to shut up." Aggie laughed as both Trowa and Isiss bashfully walked back into the house. "I swear if they say anything they will regret it!" Isiss growled under her breath as Trowa's checks finally stopped glowing.  
  
Isiss wakes up in a cold sweat from another one of her nightmares. "Damn it when will these things stop?" Isiss sits up and climbs out of bed and, still half asleep, doesn't hear the shower going and walks into the bathroom to come 'face to face' with Trowa. "AHHHH! OH MY GOD! I'm...uhhh.." Isiss stands there staring at Trowa in nothing but a towel. "Ummm, Isiss do you mind?" Trowa said grabbing for some cloths. "No not at all. Oh, you mean..uhh..hehehe." she zones again. "Damn Trowa.." Isiss closes the door as she still stands in the bathroom. "You've kept in shape, lets see if your stamina has improved." She flashes a sexy look at him and walks closer running her finger down the mussel line of his chest and stomach. "There IS only one way to find out." Trowa smirked wrapping his arms around her kissing her.  
  
"Hey Isiss are you done in there yet!? Some people need to use the restroom!" Aggie yells as she bangs on the door, not knowing that Trowa is in there with her. Isiss comes out of the bathroom with a grin on her face with Trowa behind her. "Well, I guess your stamina has come up a lot." She grins and firmly kisses Trowa. "You keep that up you will have to come to my place." Trowa returns the kiss and walks past the dumb founded Aggie and grabs his coat and heads out the door. "Oh, don't worry I'll be at your place tonight anyway." Isiss grins then looks at Aggie, "The bathroom is all yours. Don't give me that look we cleaned up after ourselves!" Isiss laughed out loud and walk into the living room. "Uh, okay. Um, I'm just going to uh, go to the store and pick up some sodas, and some home pregnancy tests, just in case you miss something later this month." Aggie snickered. "Hey now, You're more then one to worry about that, you HAVE been coming home mighty late as of late. I know you've been going over to Duo's." Isiss laughed as Aggie gave her a look and walked out the door. Isiss sighed and looked down at her stomach, "Aggie you better of not have cursed me." Isiss looked up at the T.V. and let out another sigh.  
  
--------------------2 Months Later -------------------  
  
  
  
Isiss walked into the bathroom where Aggie stood holding one of those pregnancy test she had bought just 2 months earlier. "Aggie what's wrong? Is it blue?" Aggie turned and faced Isiss, "NO! THIS ONE DOESN'T TURN BLUE! It makes a plus sign and, it made a plus sign!" "What!? You mean you're going to?" Aggie nods, "Your turn, you have been putting on a little weight yourself." Aggie pushes one of the test in her face. "Uhhh, okay you have a point. I am, um 3 days late." Isiss grabs the test and with in about 2 minutes she is awaiting the answer. "What does it say!?" Aggie asked as Isiss stands silently. "It says, I am going to have a baby." Isiss began to cry. "What are you crying for this is good, we can raise are kids together!" Aggie tried to shine a little goodness on the dark time. "True, but how are we supposed to tell Duo and Trowa?" Isiss sighed. "Tell us what?" Duo walks up to Aggie then he and Trowa both yell as they see the test laying there showing them that both their girlfriends are expecting children. "Well that saves us the trouble of telling them." Isiss hid a laugh. "You're going to have a baby? Well, I guess this is a good time then any for us to ask them huh Duo?" Duo nods with Trowa as they both take a knee by their girlfriends. "Uhh, Duo what are you doing?" Aggie says nervously. "Shut up Aggie, I have to hear this." Isiss laughs. "Isiss Silver Star, would give me the honor of being my bride?" Trowa asks with a hopeful look in his eyes. Isiss lets out a giggle, "Yes I would love too." "Agrias Tige Yuy , would you please merry me?" Duo asked with a stammer. Aggie lets out a loud laugh, "Sure why not, you were going to have to marry me anyway, especially when Herro found out you got me pregnant." Duo yells and nearly faints. "See isn't it great that I don't have an older brother for you to worry about Trowa." Isiss laughed as Aggie and Duo hug after she consuls him about Herro.  
  
Fin! 


End file.
